His Foxy Love
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: What if Tails and Rouge never fell in love? What if the timeline was disrupted? Tails falls in love with someone else and Rouge suffers from Shadow. Can Tails find a way to correct the timeline? Alt. version of A Foxes Moment. Tails X Fiona. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Surfer Vixen

**A/N: I've pushed myself to the point of working on several different projects, often working on 2 or 3 projects at a time. Inspiration has been pretty low lately as well as imagination. I knew I had to create something new and original. So one day when I was cycling through my notebook of story ideas, I realized that I already had a good one. I looked back at The Foxes Moment, one of my popular stories and read through it. I looked at the point where Tails was writing in his journal about Cosmo and then he got the phone call from Rouge. So I started thinking about the story. What if Tails never answered the phone? What if the events in the Foxes Moment never happened? What would happen to Tails? So, I decided to discontinue the Foxes Moment 2, seeing as it's nothing more then a rip off of the Marine, and work on the alternate version of the Foxes Moments. Enjoy the first chapter of His Foxy Love.**

**METROPOLIS BEACH**

**11:29 A.M**

The sun shone brightly on the sandy coastal beaches of Metropolis, the summer heat had hit the city. Cars rushed past one another in a blur above the skies, a busy buzz could be seen down on the streets. On the beach, there was plenty of seaside tourists and surfers, all enjoying the coastal waves. On the sidewalk, bikers and joggers rushed past for their exercises while people played volleyball on the sand. By one of the cabanas, there was a fox sitting on one of the stools. He wore a red and white T-Shirt with fighter gloves and a headband on his furry forehead, wearing red dancer sweatpants and light green sandals. His sapphire eyes peered into his drink as his two tails swished in the wind behind him.

On the stool next to him sat a gorgeous young woman, a rabbit with a mechanical left arm and mechanical legs sat cross-legged while licking at her Popsicle. She smiled and adjusted her pink flower bikini before looking over at the two tailed kitsune.

"You ok, suga?" asked the rabbit.

He turned his head and absentmindedly circled the straw in the glass with his finger. "Huh? Ohh umm yeah, yeah…I'm fine…"

"Sure bout that?" she titled her head. "You're awfully quiet…As usual."

"Not much to talk about I guess." The fox turned around and rested his shoulders on the cabana bar. "I don't see why you invited me here, Bunnie. I have to do some more research for my next invention."

Bunnie shook her head and giggled. "Tails, you haven't worked on an invitation in over three months."

"What's your point?"

"You need to get out a LOT more often, suga. A good day out in the sun would do wonders." She fluffed her hair and winked.

Tails sighed and looked out at the sun. "…I suppose you're right."

Bunnie smiled and sucked more on her Popsicle. "I know." She put the tip in her mouth and thrusted it in back and forth lightly.

While he didn't notice at first, he did notice and brought his tails up around the front of his jeans to cover his now aroused state. Bunnie smiled and stood up off the stool, inviting Tails out into the sand. The fox reluctantly decided to walk out and to the rocks where Bunnie loved to hang out. He walked over behind them and rested his back against it. It wasn't long before Bunnie noticed his erection.

"What you hidin' down there, suga?" she asked, curiously.

Tails blushed immediately. "Ummm hehe err it's nothing…nothing at all…"

Bunnie smirked. "Ohh come on, am I THAT sexy in this?"

The kitsune was struggling to find the right words. Bunnie smiled and let the straps of her bikini fall past her shoulders. She clenched up, which made her breasts seem bigger. Tails stared for a moment and blushed, looking away. Bunnie pulled the tails away from Tails' jeans and looked at his aroused state.

"Bunnie…I…umm…I don't know what you want to do but you love Antoine…I just can't…"

The rabbit shushed him and smiled. "I won't tell anyone. Come on, what are friends for?" She winked and unzipped his jeans. Tails lightly pushed away and sighed.

"Please…I just can't…not today…" He walked away sadly.

Bunnie walked up to him with a hurt expression on her face. "It's because of her isn't it?"

"…welll…I…"

She sighed. "I tried to make you forget about it…you need to move on, suga. For your own sake." She brought the straps back onto her shoulders and walked off, leaving Tails alone.

Tails walked slowly on the beach, staying there until sunset before he just plopped down on the sand and watched the seagulls. He scanned the sea and lightly smiled before noticing a silhouette on the sunset sky. He looked closer and he immediately felt lighter then air. On a surfboard was a beautiful vixen with an orange tube top bikini, swiftly gliding across the waves with a charming smile.

"Woah…who…is she?" He said to himself. He had to see her, he was drawn and attracted to her unlike anyone he had ever met. After a while, she swam up and Tails caught a full glimpse of the sexy vixen. She was roughly 17, Tail's age, with a sexy slender figure and thin legs and arms made her even more attractive. He slowly walked over to her as she rubbed the board with her paws.

"…Hi…" he said, quietly at first then standing up straighter and looking at the vixen's face. "Umm…hi there."

She turned her head and smiled at Tails, standing up. "Hello there, hun."

Tails blushed and looked at her board. "I...umm…saw you surfing out there. You were really amazing to watch."

The vixen giggled. "Really now? Thanks." She rubbed and fluffed her air to get the water out. "I'm not that much of a surfer but the water today…just wouldn't stop calling me. When I'm out there riding those waves, it's so soothing, I get lost in the rhythm."

"You had the rhythm of those waves down perfect. The way your body moved...the way you smiled...the way the sunset light radiated your beautiful presence-"

The vixen blushed and raised an eyebrow at Tails.

"No No I don't think you're beautiful-Well yeah I do-but I...umm...like just met you...and...errr...I'm sorry, I'm probably just some random guy whose trying to flirt with you, I'm sorry..."

"Hey..." she said, standing up and smiling. "I get a LOT of guys like you, fox boy. But...beautiful, huh? That's a first." She extended her paw. "Fox. Fiona Fox."

Tails gripped it and felt a light spark go through his body. It felt exactly the same as when he held Cosmo's hand. "I'm Miles. Miles Prower. My friends just call me Tails."

"Tails? That's a cute nickname."

The kitsune blushed and rubbed the back of his head. he stared at her body, admiring her curves then going up to her eyes. "Forgive me for...uhh...staring...but...you're the most gorgeous vixen I have ever met in my life."

Fiona gasped and put a hand to her mouth, her face was as red as the sunset. "Awww...T-...Thank you, Tails. You're very sweet." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Tails this time almost fainted. The last time anyone had kissed him on the cheek, it was Rouge, during one of the tournaments she used that to beat him.

The fox smiled proudly and sat down on the sand, prompting Fiona to sit down as well. Fiona got a good look at the fox boy. She could see most of his muscles, they looked tough and brutal but they also looked warm and inviting. She looked out at the sunset and took in a breath. "The sea breeze feels so good tonight..."

"I know...Sunset is my favorite time of night. Sometimes, when I finish my work and inventions or just taking a trip in my bi-plane above the skies...it's a feeling you won't forget. Can't say you feel it until you do."

"So you're a pilot?" she inquired.

"Yeah. My dad was this amazingingly talented mechanic. He designed some of the blueprints for most of today's transportation. He was a true genius, I always looked up to him for ideas. I grew up just as a silly little fox with big dreams and slowly but surely, those dreams come true."

"Really? ...Wow. I've always wanted to fly. Maybe you could take me flying one day in your bi plane?"

He chuckled. "Perhaps." He paused for a moment. "...You know...call me crazy for saying this, but I feel like I've met you before. Deja vu, you know?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah...well you're not crazy, I feel that way too. For once, I have a guy I can hold a conversation with instead of just for sex."

"I've never done it before." said the fox, almost making him wish he hadn't said that. "I mean, I didnt mean to say it like that. I've always believed in romance and love at first sight and all that...if there's any left, I'm probably the last sole survivor that has the decency to be a gentleman, not trying to brag though."

She smiled. "I know. It's good to meet somebody...like you." She smiled and felt her tail twitch. She looked down. Both of their tails rested on one another, almost interlocked. Soon after, Tails' paw found it's way to hers, interlocking with her own before looking into Fiona's eyes.

"Hehe...you really are a handsome flirt, Miles Prower..." she said, leaning in closer.

Tails paused and reflected. He had just met her and now they were going to kiss? Immediatley, he thought of Cosmo and then the guilt and pain set in. Tails pulled away and shyly looked down.

"What's wrong hun? You can kiss me..."

"No...it's not that." said Tails, sighing. "I don't know if I wanted to fall in love again...but...it's kind of complicated...an old friend of mine, I used to care for her...but she's gone now...and it's...I..."

He could say no more, her tender lips had kissed him on the cheek. She watched her sit up and pull out a slip of paper, writing something down on it. Tails stood up.

"Here." she gave him the paper. "This is my cell phone number."

"You...You're not angry at me?" He felt his hopes slowly start to rise.

"Angry? Me?" She laughed. "No of course not! I understand how you feel. Just call me when you feel comfortable to." She scooped up her board and winked, her tail swished against his crotch and chin before she left with a wink and a sway in her hips.

Tails watched, a smile formed on his furry face as he looked at the scrap, contemplating this new young fox that was about to enter his life.


	2. The Shadow of Her Doubt

**TAILS APARTMENT  
****9:21 PM**

The door to the foxes apartment opened, the two tailed fox stepping through the threshold into his small apartment. There wasn't much of his apartment worth noticing, it was only a one bedroom, two roomer with one or two windows, a bathroom that had plumbing problems, and lousy light fixtures. However, it was secure at least under the foxes current meager payroll.

He walked slowly over to the counter and set down his keys, stripping off his shirt then walking to the bathroom where he washed his face. Tails pulled his cell phone from his pocket and sat down on the bedside, rolling it in his hands before looking over at a picture of him and Cosmo.

"Cosmo…I need your help. I'm lost…I know we've been friends for so long and we had feelings for one another. But…I-I…I'm so confused. I want to move on from us and start over. I just don't know if I can."

He sat there with his cell phone and put it on the bed, laying back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

_Tails…_

Tails sat up and looked around for the source of the voice. "Co-cosmo?"

_Don't be upset…I am here._

He looked around and saw a glowing figure before him, a young girl with a green and white flower dress. She had gorgeous emerald eyes and her glowing presence illuminated the room. The fox sat there and looked at her with mesmerized eyes.

_I have seen the pain you have been through Tails. But please...don't worry about the past. A true man of honor will not mourn his mistakes but learn from them. This point, that's a logical path to follow._

"But...I...I don't know if I can...you mean so much to me I don't know if I'll ever find any other woman to love..."

_You will. I promise you. Just know I will always cherish our friendship and you will always have a special place within my heart..._

He dried the tears in his eyes and reached out for her. "C-Cos...cosmo...please don't go..."

She walked over slowly and put her hand on Tail's cheek, smiling lightly and then backing away as the illmunation faded. Tails sat there, confused and lost in his thoughts. Moving on was the right thing to do but his emotions had a hard time letting him leave his mistakes and past behind. He though of all his friends, family, Fiona Fox, and Rouge. He sighed sadly and looked over at a small journal on the bedside table. Just as he was reaching for it, he paused and felt the phone vibrating on the bed.

"..Should I?" he said to himself. He looked at it and suddenly felt his head start to hurt with each vibration. When it stopped, he gripped his head and almost fell off the bed. "Owww!" He sat up and looked at the phone.

"What...what the hell was that?" Confused and uncertain, he sighed and climbed onto the bed putting his cell phone on the bedside table. Seconds after closing his eyes, he shifted uneasily and took his phone, dialing Fiona's number.

"Hello?" she said, picking up and answering.

"Hey it's me, Tails."

"Oh hey Tails!" she said excitedley. "This is unexpected, I thought you wouldn't call me."

"That would be rude. It's a gentlefox's duty to always return the lady's calls."

He could hear her giggle on the other side. "Nice to know I have a gentlefox for a friend."

They laughed and exchanged pleasant conversation for an hour. Tails shared his love of invention of flying as well as most of his past. Fiona shared her love of music, surfing, and wrestling. She was the ultimate tomboy and Tails knew he was falling for her. The only problem though was admitting this crush so early on in the relationship. His only regret was being hurt knowing she showed none of the feelings he had for her.

"So uhhh Fiona? Can I ask something?" he inquired.

"Shoot, hun."

"Would uhh...you like to come over to my place? I could use some extra company."

"Who? Lil ol' me?" She giggled. "Ohh sure! I'll be over in a bit." She hung up.

Tails rushed to the bathroom and quickly put on some Tag Body Spray then cleaned his hair and got into some clean clothes. Maybe having a new woman of interest in his love was just the cure he needed to move on.

**ONE HOUR AGO...  
SHADOW'S APARTMENT**

Night had fallen on Metropolis as a sexy bat girl floated down from the sky to the balcony of Shadow's apartment. Her high heels clicked softly and her jean jacket rustled in the cool evening breeze. She wore tight leatehr pants to show off her slender ass and a body hugging tanktop that showed her toned flat stomach. Stepping through the threshold, she slowly made her way to the bathroom and removed most of her makeup before leaving and putting her purse down on the counter.

"You're late." said a dark voice.

Rouge turned around and the lights turned on, showing a black hedgehog sitting in the chair with hsi arms crossed over hsi chest and a sinister, intimidating look on his face.

"S-Shadow...ummm...what are you...?"

He stood up and looked at her, a menacing glare in his eyes. "I waited two hours for you. Where were you?"

"I was...at Sonic-"

"Sonic was out with his friends."

"Ummm...Knuck-"

The hedgehog showed a sign of irritation. "Knuckles is on his honeymoon with Julie-Su. My patience is growing thin, Rouge."

She gulped. "Ok ok...I was wtih Amy...we were at the mall togethor and she got a call from Blaze...she left and I lost track of the time...please Shadow don't be angry at me."

He chuckled lightly, the batgirl's confusion increased. "That's rather funny. If I heard from Silver correctly...he said you were at his place for the day. Amy was with Sonic and so was Blaze."

Rouge's eyes widened. "Are you saying I cheated on you?!"

"Damn right I am!" he yelled.

She slammed her hand on the table. "Why do you ALWAYS need to know where I am? You make me feel like you send your buddies just to spy on me and report every goddamn thing I do!"

He paused. "Rouge...I just don't want anyone to try and mess with you."

The batgirl's eyes narrowed and she walked forward. "What, you don't think I can handle myself? I can very well, thank you! You're so overprotectvie of me that I can't even breathe when I'm around any of my guy friends!"

Shadow had to admit, she struck some good points. "Look, I love you allright? You're MY girl, no one elses." He walked to her and stroked her waist, sliding off her jacket slightly. "Come on baby...I know you love me."

She responded by slapping his hand off, growling lightly. "Don't touch me...and don't talk to me like I'm one of your fuck buddies!"

Shadow had enough, he glared and slapped his "lover" straight across the face knocking her down. "YOU ARE NOT THE ONE WHO TELLS ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO! I'LL DO WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE WITH YOU!"

There was a faint ruffling sound as a pink hedgehog came out with her bra unclipped and hanging off and panties soaking wet. "Mmm...you were amazing baby."

"You were too." he smirked and slid hsi tongue into her mouth, rubbign her ass RIGHT IN FRONT OF ROUGE.

She stared eyes widened and mouth curled in disgust. "YOU LITTLE WHORE!" She exclaimed and stood up, feeling her cheek.

"Don't talk to MY Rose like that, bitch." snarled Shadow. "Consider yourself dumped. Now get the fuck out of my apartment NOW!"

Tears welled up in her eyes and she sobbed, running out of the apartment with her purse she ran out into the freezing cold rain, ignoring the pain and crying hard before she reached her apartment sooner then expected and threw herself into her room, crying tears onto the bed. She hated him, how he had treated her and how her love for him had been so unceremoniously discarded in front of her heartbroken eyes. She dried her tears and reached for her cell phone, cycling through the numbers until she got to Tails. She dialed his number and waited, only to recieve the answering machine. Upset and hurt, she threw her phone against the wall and cried herself to sleep.


	3. The First Time

**TAILS APARTMENT**

As the fox waited patiently for Fiona to arrive, he took the time to clean himself. Many thoughts were going through his mind. For one, he was worried if he could really truly move on from Cosmo. Fiona Fox was indeed the most beautiful fox he had ever seen and the only thing that he was worrying about was the ultimate sting of rejection. Our little kitsune friend had never been aroused. The mere thought of sex was irrelevant at this point, he was more focused on an actual relationship though. After he finished brushing his teeth, he heard the doorbell ring and rushed over with his two tails gliding behind him. He opened the door and there was Fiona in her traditional yellow and white sleeveless jumpsuit.

"Hey hun!" she said happily, pecking the fox on the cheek. "Thanks for having me!"

"Oh...ummm..." He blushed. "No problem, Fiona. Please come on in."

Fiona giggled and walked past him, her tail brushing against his cock. Tails felt his fur stand on end and he watched her tail sway back and forth. Her eyes scanned the room and smiled.

"This is a nice apartment you have, Tails." she said. "Small but cozy, it's cute really."

Tails smiled and went into the kitchen. "Want anything to eat or drink? I got some leftover pizza...vanilla ice cream...oh, shoulda thrown that protein shake out a while ago...ummm...AH HA! Tostitos! My favorite! Want some, Fiona?"

The gorgeous vixen smiled. She was really starting to enjoy the foxes company. Plus he was a lot diffrent then the other men she usually dated. "Sure! I love tostitos!"

Tails came out with a bag and walked to his shelf with the TV. "What kind of movies you into?"

Fiona crossed her legs and leaned back slightly. "Ohh just anything that's good. I love action movies, comedies...romantic stuff you know?"

Tails nodded and looked around the shelf, pulling out a DVD. "How about Star Wars?"

"Oh that's one of my favorites!"

The fox smiled and put in Episode 2, sitting next to Fiona. The vixen turned on her side and nuzzled lightly into his chest, resting a hand on his sternum. The fox let out a content purr and let his arm drape over her, resting on her shoulder. He felt his heart start to slowly heat up, his palms began to sweat, Tails closed his eyes as Fiona gently dragged her tender fingertips down his chest in a circle.

"Mmm..." she said with a happy sigh. "Safe here..."

Tails let his fingers gently trail down into her hair. It was smooth and silky, her auburn hair fluffed lightly and she reached down to grip his spare hand, interlocking their fingers. Tails looked down and smiled as they rested their for the rest of the movie. When it was done, Fiona snuggled into Tails chest and then laid him back. Tails obliged and Fiona swung a leg over, resting her body on his thighs as she slowly leaned down. Tails put a hand on the back of her head and their lips met. The vixen's lips tasted like a tropical serenade and he rested her hands on her waist as they kissed, Fiona put her hands on the kitsune's chest, sliding off his t shirt and putting her hands onto his pecs.

"Fiona..." said Tails. "Don't you think...this is a little soon?"

Fiona shook her head. "Why? is something the matter?"

Tails sat up lightly. "No. I just...have never really done this before."

Fiona giggled and stood up, her tail curling around Tails arm. "It's ok sweety. I'm a little new too..."

The two tailed fox stood up and looked into her eyes. "I've never felt anything like this before. Not for a long time..."

The vixen smiled and teasingly and flicked her tail at his chest, turning around and unzipping her jumpsuit. Tails watched with wide eyes as she took her arms out of the jumpsuit showing a yellow strapless lace bra. He looked at her slim shoulders and arms as he walked forward and linked his arms around her belly, kissing on her shoulderblades. She laid her head back against his chest and felt his tails wrap around her body. Fiona slid the rest of her jumpsuit off and kissed Tails before swaying her hips against him, guiding him to the bedroom. Tails couldn't help but laugh. He felt like the luckiest fox in the world.

**XTREME ISLAND  
KAYDEN'S HUT**

As the moon shone over Xtreme Island, the bat girl slowly descended upon the ground, landing smoothly while looking around. it had been a long time since she had returned to Xtreme Island. Fond memories none the less but this was not on her mind. She was hurt, hurt beyond all comparision after Shadow had slapped her and dumped her. She had tried to call her friends but none of them answered except for Kayden. She walked slowly up the dirt pathway up to a small hut. She knocked slowly onto the door and as it opened, a wolf stood in the doorway. His black and red fur glowed as he looked into the batgirl's eyes.

"Can I come in?" asked Rouge.

The wolf nodded. "That's why you came didn't you?"

She slowly walked in and Kayden closed the door. Rouge removed her jacket and her high heels made small thumps on the wooden floor.

"Do you have anything to drink?" asked the lady.

"Yeah. I got Sprite, that's about it."

Rouge smiled lightly. "Ok...thank you."

The wolf walked into the room and sat down next to her, giving her the sprite as she opened it lightly and took a sip. "What happened to you?"

She took a sigh and looked down. "...Shadow."

Kayden knew most of what had happened between her and Shadow. He was a little afraid to ask her but, there was something inside of him that burned as well. A flame that burned in his heart, glowing with much passion for Rouge. He had yet to tell her how he felt but he kept debating within him. What if she didn't care for him the same? He had one shot tonight so he thought, may as well use it.

"What did he do to you this time?" said Kayden.

Rouge sighed sadly and sipped some more, looking away. "I came back from a friend's house tonight and the door was locked. So I flew up to the balcony and I came in. Shadow's sitting there and just yelling at me for being late! He wouldn't even listen to me explain! I yell back at him to try and stand up for myself...and...and..."

The wolf noticed Rouge talking a breath to try and control her panting as she wiped her eyes, sniffing sadly. "He...slapped me...he made me feel so hurt...I loved him. I thought he cared for me...turns out he was just a sex addict who wanted me just because I had these." She put her hands on her breasts. "All men want me for are these. One look and they're like dogs."

"I don't think of you like that." said Kayden. "They should look into you for who you are."

Rouge sniffled and dried her eyes. "And to add insult to injury...I find out that he was sleeping with AMY! THAT BACKSTABBER WAS FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND!"

Kayden slid next to her and Rouge grabbed Kayden, pulling him to her and then hiding her face inside his chest. Kayden patted her head as she heard Rouge's muffled sighes.

"I-I-I lov-ved him...and...h-h-he...he breaks my...hear-rt...how could he?" she sobbed through and Kayden held his frip deeper.

"You deserve a man who will love you for who you are." said Kayden. "...like me."

Rouge stopped and her tear dried eyes looked up at Kayden. "K-Kayden..."

He smiled and put a hand on her cheek, comforting her the best he could. "Girl...you don't know how long I've been wanting to tell you this. Please...don't let him be the man to break your heart. Let me be the man to put it back togethor. We've been friends for so long and I've watched you go through this pain."

Rouge put her gloved hand on Kayden's and let him stroke her cheek as she closed her eyes.

"Rouge, you're the woman I have longed to help and love and be there for you. I admire your skills and your beauty and you make the greatest combination of personality and charm. Shadow doesn't love you...but...Rouge...I do. I love you."

Rouge's eyes widened and a smile finally came across her lips. "You...you do? Kayden...you love me?"

Kayden smiled and put a hand in hers, removing her gloves and pressing his palm against hers. "Yes...more then anyone in this world."

The batgirl blushed and snuggled against Kayden's chest, feeling the warmness of his grip and being enveloped by his arms made her feel truly safe. She looked up at Kayden and his paws laid on the back of her head. Rouge closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms fully around him and pushing him back on the couch, kissing more. Kayden rubbed her back and bare shoulders lovingly before she broke off for air.

**TAILS APARTMENT**

"ANNNH!!! YES! OHHHH TAILS!" screamed Fiona.

Tails was on top of her, the blanket over him as they both laid naked under the sheets. He kissed and rubbed over her nipples then thrusted more into her, losing himself to the lust as he kissed, felt, and licked all over her fur. Fiona gasped and found herself almost breathless as she felt through his fur while Tails looked up at her.

"Am I...doing good?" He said in between moans.

She nodded and made erotic purring to turn him on more, thrusting faster and harder with all he could. He tensed up and humped her with much pleasure and passion. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck then all of a sudden used her leg strength to flip over, pinning Tails down so she massage all over his chest. She flicked his nipples and let tails feel over her breasts. Fiona felt her walls tense up and screamed with pleasure as she gripped him.

"TAAAAAAAAAAAIIIILLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!"

"FIOOONNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

And they climaxed at the same time. Fiona panted and rested her head on his chest, rubbing it softly before kissing Tails again.

"Ohhh...that was so awesome..." he said proudly.

"Mmm I know, hun." said Fiona, stroking his head fur. "Would it be allright if I slept over tonight?"

Tails nodded and cuddled against Fiona, stroking her back fur and then playfully rubbing her ass. Their tails intertwined and Fiona leaned down to his ear.

"Miles Prower...I love you."

Tails giggled lightly. "Fiona Fox...I love you."


	4. The Wolf's Passion

_Well…look at me now. I've fallen in love with the prettiest vixen in the whole world. We've become best friends, confessed our love…and made love. Our minds merged…everything seems perfect…Heh. "Seems perfect". Whenever I'm around her, I really feel happy but…I know it sounds weird…but there's that little tingling voice in the back of my head telling me I'm going to regret this. Why regret? I'm in love and I'm at a point in my life where I could never be happier! …Yet…why is there doubt? Why do I feel so unsure? She's not Cosmo. I can't get either her, Fiona…or Rouge off my mind. Then come the what ifs. What if…Fiona doesn't really love me? I'm not able to endure another heartbreak. What if she's not what she says she is? Could she be a…whore? No…she's too nice to be a whore. Oh…I'm forgetting something. My killjoy: Appearances can be deceiving. Maybe I should listen to my heart this time. After all…It wouldn't hurt to be sure._

**TAILS APARTMENT**

**EARLY IN THE MORNING**

As the first rays of sunlight cast their gaze into Tail's apartment, the two lovers slept soundly in their bed. Fiona Fox, Tail's new girlfriend, smiled and sighed happily, snuggling her face into Tail's chest. She kept the blankets over her chest and felt one of Tails' tails wrap around hers. She smiled lightly then looked away as Tail's sapphire eyes slowly opened and his mouth gap open with a loud yawn. Fiona giggled and Tails looked over at her.

"Morning, sunshine." He said.

Fiona smiled timidly. "Morning…"

Tails sat up and pulled the covers off of him, rubbing the back of his head and looking at the sheets, covered with the two kitsune'slovejuice. It had indeed been a very long night of love making for them both.Tails walked to the bathroom with his tail swishing behind him. While he brushed his teeth, Fiona stood up and the covers fell off of her. She stood in the light nearby the window, naked in all of her beauty. When Tails turned around, he blushed and Fiona winked at him, using her index finger to seductively guide him over to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinded her groin against his while they kissed by the window.

Tails broke away for air and looked into her eyes. "I am so lucky to have someone like you."

The vixen giggled and licked his nose, giggling. "Me too, hun..." She raised her left leg along his waist and the fox wrapped his tails around her, caressing the side of her cheek. Fiona purred and her eyes fluttered while she slid her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues clashed, looking for dominance over eachother. The two tailed fox lifted Fiona off her fett and onto the bed where he used his knees to support himself. She looked up into his eyes as they stared at eachother then Tails slowly kissed his way down to her collarbone where she turned her head back and moaned quietly. She looked over at the bedside table and it's contents: Wallet, a picture of Cosmo and him with the words R.I.P on the top, and an unlight oval candle.

_I'm sure Tails wouldn't mind this..._

She moaned and her eyes opened as he felt the foxes warm tongue trailing down further to her nipples. While he was busy with her assetts, she quickly flicked the wallet off the table and right into her purse where it landed neatly. Tails had failed to notice this, he was too busy licking his way down to her pussy.

"OOo..." she whimpered, half faking it. "You're a horny little fox aren't you?"

Tails chuckled. "Well I can't help it that you have such a delicious body."

Fiona giggled lightly then sighed and laid her head to the side. Tails stopped and slid back up to her, looking into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Fiona shook her head and put a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing. It's just...well...I've never really had a good relationship before."

Tails sat next to her. "Hey...it's my first time too. But don't worry." He grippedher hand. "I'm gonna be here for you. I love you."

She nodded and rested her head on his chest, looking away. Then she suddenly smiled and looked up at Tails. "Hey hunny, I have an idea! Why don't you come to work with me?"

Tails rubbed the back of his head, he had never really been to Hooters before. "You mean Hooters? Well...I'm not really sure."

Fiona smirked. "It's ok...you can look but touch allright?"

The fox blushed. "Hey! I'm with you allright?"

She smirked. "Good boy. Let me go get dressed, you should too. I don't really have a ride or anything to get there."

"No worry." chuckled Tails as he reached over past his bed and to the dresser where he slipped on his boxers and socks. "I'll take you there."

"Thanks, baby." Fiona reached for her bra and panties and slipped them on while they finished getting dressed. She got her purse and reached inside, taking all of his money and putting the wallet back onto the dresser while Tails put it into his pocket. Oh Fiona was definitley a pretty face, but Tails had no idea what was in store for him next.

**KAYDEN'S PLACE**

The sun had also risen over the Xtreme Island, it's lucious trees and breath taking landscape exposed to the amazing radiance. Rouge rested happily inside of Kayden's bedroom, her naked beauty veiled by the soft, silk sheets. She snuggled into them with closed eyes and a peaceful sigh.Her turquoise eyes slowly opened when she heard a sound coming from outside. A pleasant mixture of fist meeting sandbag.

_I can see why he practices everyday. He needs to keep that sexy wolf physiqueup._

She looked outside. There he was, standing on the upper cliff. His punches andkicks, graceful and timed, connected with the sandbag as itbounced back and forth in perfect rhythm.The way his fur fluffed in the wind,showing much determination with eachhit, even fromthe bedroom, she could see faint flickers of the wolf's flameilluminated his-already spectacular presense.

Sitting up and getting dressed in her traditional jumpsuit, she went into the kitchen and looked around. An odd vibe was in the air, she was so used to being a slave. After Shadow's relentless requests for foods and his never endingpit of worthless satisfaction, she faltered slightly when it came to reaching for the refrigarator. She paused and reached for her jean jacket, wrapping it around her exposed shoulders.

Slowly, she flew up to the top of the cliff where she sat on one of the tree branches, watching Kayden closely. Yes, she admitted, I amsmitten.So fine a wolf I have never seen before, eyes filled with endless wonders. Shewatched his every movement of his tail, every flicker of every flame, every sound that she could hear. Oh, how she adored him. She sighed happily and rested a hand on her knee, her palm holding her chin up. She felt like a schoolgirl all over again.

"Isn't it weird to spy on people?" said a voice.

"Ahh!" screamed the batgirl, almost losing her balance but instead falling back and hanging upside down on the branch. "I...I'm sorry Kayden...umm...I'll go if you want."

The wolf smiled and walked over to her. Their faces were close to one another.Rouge blushed a crimson pink and she fluttered her eyes shyly.

"You have such a cute face." he said, caressing her cheek softly which made her giggle more.

"Well, I'm not just a pretty face." she replied, keeping her eyes gazed at Kayden. "I had a lot of fun last night."

Kayden smirked. "Tell me about it. I'm glad you had as much fun as I did."

The batgirl tenderly rested her hands on the back of his head and Kayden walked forward, his lips pressed lightly against hers. The way her lips tasted, that sweet aroma...her undeniabley stunning looks...how could a man not love her? The wolf did indeed have feelings for her, yet the time to admit them was a lot sooner then just around the corner.


	5. The Rose With Thorns

**HOOTERS  
****THAT MORNING**

Tails kicked the skateboard off the ground into his arm as he holstered it under his shoulder. The sound of the door opening let in a rush of pop music and waitresses delivering food to a loud crowd filled the eardrums of the kitsune. He viewed the restaurant around him then let the door close behind him. He walked over to one of the tables and pushed some of his hair out of the way of his eyes. After looking around for a bit, a waitress walked to him. She was a lynx with brown fur and short air.

"Hiya!" she said with a big smile. "Welcome to Hooters! Can I get you anything?"

"Oh. Umm…hi." He was still a little shy around new people. "Yeah, can I get some Diet Pepsi or something?"

"Coming right up!" she said, and walked away. Her hips swayed back and forth with her tail in syncopation.

Tails sighed lightly and put his skateboard on the floor, resting it near his feet. As he did, he started to tie his shoe, he didn't notice that the lynx had gotten another table and left Tail's Diet Pepsi on the bar table. A gloved hand picked it up and walked over to Tail's table.

"Is this your drink?" she said.

Tails looked up, a bit distracted. "Yes thank-…you?"

A beautiful bat woman stood in front of him with a white tube-top and orange skirt. She was surprised to say the least by looking at the fox. "Tails?"

"Rouge? Wh…What are you doing here?"

Rouge blushed a little and frowned. "Oh…well…this is not really what it looks like…umm…"

"No, no, don't think I have that impression right now." Said Tails. "I just…didn't really expect to see you here."

"Well a waitress isn't my thing…or here…" She looked a little embarrassed. "I can't stand being around these sluts. All they want to talk about is how sexy they are and how many guys they can fuck." She sat down and sighed. "I've been on my own, trying to make some extra cash so I can pay the rent for my club."

The fox tilted his head and motioned her over to sit next to him. "What happened with you and Shadow?"

He regretted saying that almost immediately , the expression on her face was enough to tell him. "I…he…kicked me out of his apartment."

"Why would he do something like that?" he said after taking a sip of his Diet Pepsi. "He didn't cheat on you did he?"

She slowly nodded, leaving an uncomfortable and very awkward silence. "I...tried calling you last night and...well you didn't pick up so I was assuming you were busy. So I went to Kayden instead."

"I'm sorry." The fox's ear folded slightly back across his head. "I should have answered."

"It's ok." She smiled one of her sweet smiles, one that could make the saddest frown into a serene smile.

A voice cleared nearby them making Rouge and Tails turn their head. Fiona stood there with a light smirk. "Hey hunny." Directing it to Tails. She nodded at the batgirl. "Rouge. Having a chat with my fox?"

Rouge was confused. "What? Your fox?"

Fiona giggled. "Yes silly! My boyfriend, Tails."

Rouge looked over at Tails, a look of concern on her face. He paused for a moment. Since when was he Fiona's Fox? "Umm...yeah, we've been going out for a bit...sorta..."

The vixen smirked and giggled. "Well, you know I'm always after the hottest of hot. Don't you?"

Rouge said nothing but made a fake smile. Things were still a little confusing but Fiona's true nature was a mystery. She took out her small waitress ordering pad and pulled a pen from her top. "So, what can I get you two?"

"Umm..." Tails eyes scanned the menu. "French toast would be nice. I like mine powdered. Ummm...eggs, over easy please. Let's see...oh!...and some hashbrowns as my side."

Fiona smiled. "You got it, baby!" She leaned down and kissed Tails sweetly on the cheek. Tails refused a blush and smiled as she walked away.

"HER fox?" said Rouge. "Sweetie, I feel sorry for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Tails. "She's incredible."

"Yeah...incredibly decieving."

This took Tails mind off everything, he turned his head slowly to her with an inward taken aback look and slightly narrowed eyes. "What do you mean, decieving?"

"You think you're the only one she doesn't flirt with?" said Rouge. "I know her better then she knows herself. She flirts with EVERY GUY that walks through that door, doesn't matter if she's with somebody."

Killjoy. His doubts had been confirmed. "...is that true?"

"Mmmhmm. I wish it weren't. Ever since she left Scourge, she's been going after any guy she could get her hands on just to get her lust and love. I think she likes breaking hearts, like the way she serves. Quick and straight back to buisness."

"But...she said she loved me..." said Tails.

Rouge slid over and gripped his hand. "Tails. I don't want you to get hurt, that's the last thing I would want. You're one of my closest friends, probably the only one I have left. As your friend...I urge you to not allow yourself anymore pain."

"Why should I believe this?" asked the fox. "I...I don't want to believe that."

"It's your choice." said Rouge, releasing his hand. "I'll still hold our friendship but don't make my fear of her hurting you come true. You're the one I really..." She stopped and put her hands on her hand, why couldn't she just tell him?

**OUTSIDE OF THE RESTRAUNT**

Fiona opened the door and looked in the back alleyway and slid off her apron, closing the door behind her as she looked to her left.

"How'd it go in there, sexy?" asked a voice.

Fiona's ear perked up and she smiled inwardly, turning her head to face the voice. It was a hedgehog with green fur, wearing a black biker jacket, shades on his head, and biker jeans with a chain on his belt. She walked over to him and rubbed her body against him, pulling him closer to him. "Fine, I got a decent amount of money from today."

The hedgehog looked down and saw something sticking out of her skirt pocket. he reached for it and looked at it. "...Where'd you get this?"

"A friend _**gave** _it to me."

He laughed. "Nice one, baby. Who'd you steal it from?"

Fiona rubbed a leg against his thigh, her lips caressing against while her tail made it's way to fluff at the front of his pants. "Does it really matter? I'm too damn happy to see you again, Scourge."

Scourge chuckled evilly and gripped her ass as they deeply kissed in the alleyway, nothing more then lust and sex, no compassion. Fiona could have cared less. Sure she broke a heart but Tails had made the fatal mistake of picking a Rose with Thorns.


End file.
